Operation X-Nova Phoenix
by NovaFlareBurner
Summary: After 12 years of peace, Sonic has returned to his family and friends, but a few people aren't happy with this return. Sonic will have to face many more challenges if he wants to stop Eggman this time. If he fails, his family and his dearest friends might be history.
1. Prologue

**Heh! You thought I was done for now?! HA YOU THOUGHT WRONG LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! **

**Sonic: You are so hyped up on sugar aren't you?**

**Me: What?! No~! I just had 20 cans of Orange Crush soda! There's no way that could happen!**

**Sonic: Then why is your eye twitching?**

**Me: OH SHADDUP!**

* * *

**The Wind Phoenix Flame  
**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

**Rainbow's POV**

**(Equestria Side)**

_BUZZ BUZZ_

Ugh… what time is it?

_BUZZ BUZZ_

And why is it so freaking dark? Isn't it day time?

_BUZZ BUZZ_

"OK WHAT IS THAT SOUND?!" I sat up in my bed and looked around for the source of the annoying vibrating sound. I look over to my nightstand and look at my phone. It said this:

_NOTE:_

_SONIC IS COMING  
12 YEARS IS UP_

"HOLY CELESTIA!" I jumped right out of bed and straight out the door. Sonic is finally coming home! Like he said he was! Today is Friday, August 29th, 2026. And today marks the day _after _Sonic's leave. Sonic, A.K.A. the Prince of Stars, is my husband and the father of our two children.

"Mom! Food is ready!" Speak of the devil. I started to walk my way downstairs and into the kitchen. I look over to the stove and see my daughter filling plates with food. Her name is Starlight Dash (Light for short). She was 15 years old with a snow-white coat, purple eyes and mane that looked like mine and Sonic's combined, and a cresent moon amulet around her neck. She was also an alicorn like me (Yes now the whole Mane 7 is alicorns since they ALL attempted to save the world. Don't bother me about it since it is MY story :T). Light is kind of shy at times, but she can show a bit of confidence scolding her little brother, Flare Star.

As mentioned, Flare is my other child. He is 14 years old and he has a silk black mane the looked like Sonic's that had a large sky blue bang, sky blue eyes, and wings with a touch a sky blue at the end. Flare was also an alicorn along with his sister. Flare is kind of laid-back and is really lazy. I guess that is from my side of the family...

Flare was sitting at the table playing on his PS VITA. I slowly walked in smelling the wonderful scent of pancakes, eggs, and hash browns. I would fix breakfast myself but there are two reasons i couldn't. One was because I overslept. And the other was because Light is probably by far the best cook of the house!

"Hey Sis. Don't you think mom looks awfully too gleeful?" I heard Flare whisper while we ate.

"Yeah i know. I've noticed. You think we should ask?" Light replied.

"You better. It's creeping me out!"

"OK OK. Hey mom? You seem a bit… overjoyed. What's the reason?" Light asked me.

"Well, you know about your father? The one I told you about?"

"The one who left us for his personal needs instead of staying with us?" Flare mumbled, but Light quickly elbowed him.

"Flare, you know he left for a perfectly good reason!" I snapped.

"Mom you keep saying that but sometimes I feel like you're hiding a perfectly major reason away from us!" Flare yelled. Then he soon realized what he had done and quickly covered his mouth. "URK! S-Sorry mom! I didn't want to show disrespect!"

"It is OK Flare. I know it is hard for you knowing that you have a father that is out there not here with us for 12 years and hasn't sent one letter at all. It's understandable to be mad."

"OK mom… So, what about our so called 'father'?"

"Well, he is finaly coming home!" Flare sat up in shock while Light nearly choked on her food.

"Woah! Woah! Woah! Are you sure? Is it in a week? A few days? Tomorrow!?" Light quickly and nervously asked.

"Today!" Flare nearly fainted and Light just sat there eyes shrank to the size of peas and frozen. "Well, you all should get ready for his arrival!"

_BUZZ BUZZ!_

My phone went off. I looked over to the device and read the number. "Twilight Sparkle". Huh. I wonder what she needs now? I picked up the phone and answered the call.

"Hey Twi! What's up?" I greeted her.

"Rainbow! We need your help as soon as possible! We are at Emerald Coast! Please come as fas-" The phone call ended.

"Guys get your stuff ready! We are going to Emerald Coast!" I announced.

"Don't we have to get ready for school?" Flare asked dumfounded.

"It's Saturday!" Light and I dryly corrected him.

"Ohohoh! Sorry! Lost track of the days! We can go now!" With thoe words being said, we got our stuff ready and dashed out the door at the speed of sound.

* * *

**(Mobian Side)**

I directed my attention to a large squid creature attacking the others at the beach. Applejack with trying to wrap the tentacles, Raity was trying to evade the squids attacks, Pinke was just being Pinke, Fluttershy was trying to reason with it, Tails was flying around it trying to distract it, Shadow was trying to attack it with Chaos Techniques, Knuckles was punching it, Amy Rose, the girl who is still furious with me for marrying Sonic, was hammering it with her Piko Hammer, Cream the Rabbit was hiding in some bushes, and Twilight was trapped by a tentacle wrapped around her.

"OH MY GOSH! WHAT IS THAT THING!?" I shrieked.

"A mutated squid by Eggman! Remember he did release that unstable waste into the ocean as well!" Tails answered while evading yet another attack.

"Well I'm not going to let some squid hurt my friends!" Flare started to charge his fire powers, Light made an ice lance, and I got into my battle stance.

"CHARGE!" The three of us charged at the beast in the blink of an eye. For a split second I felt a hard force of wind. That made everyone freeze in place.

"What was that?" Rarity asked.

"I don't know!" Fluttershy shivered.

"HEY UGLY! HOW ABOUT YOU PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE!" An unknown voice yelled. However, that voice seemed so familiar. No way! It can't be!

"S-Sonic?!" Sonic walked out of the shadows of an alley to reveal himself. He looked really battered and bruised as if he was in an all out brawl.

"The one and only!" He answered with a toothy smirk. I can't believe my eyes! Sonic is back! "Now to take care of this creep!"

Sonic has used his wings, which I have noticed that had a bit a black feathers at the tips of them, to fly straight into the sky and charge a spin dash. The squid was ready for the attack, but was knocked back by the force of the attack itself. Sonic then glowed a bright blue aura and teleported out of sight. Sonic then reappeared behind the monster and kicked its head hard. The squid tried to spit acid at Sonic while he was in the air, but Sonic evaded with such grace and speed. He used his momentum to hit the squid's face.

"Come on Squiddy! I know you can do better than that? Or are you out of ink? Huh?" Sonic then noticed that the squid was charging something really deadly. And it seemed it wasn't aiming for him. It was aiming for-!

"RAINBOW LOOK OUT!" Sonic screamed while I looked in horror at the squid charging his laser. I soon saw a glimmer of light coming from Sonic. However, something looked different. His body looked as if it grew a bit along with his wings. His spikes flared straight instead of upwards like his super form. Sonic sped over to me with milliseconds, charged an Aeroblast, and unleashed it right when the squid unleashed his attack as well. The two had an all out power struggle for what seemed hours, but it was only mere minutes. Sonic roared once more with all of his might and Sonic took the win as the squid was sent to the depths of the ocean.

Our Sonic is back.


	2. Issues

**Hey guys! Blueflare here today with another chapter of The Wind Phoenix Flame! Thanks for the first 5 reviews already! It is just the inspiration I need to keep going with it! On another note, I have some things to clarify about my other stories. The other stories I put together are pretty much side stories. In other words, anything other than this series is a side story (not Sonic the Shaymin though since I still REALLY want to update on that).**

**Also, I want to say one more thing before you read this chapter. In my stories, EVERYONE will be wearing clothes. Some people may be like "Uhh why is Sonic wearing clothes while he barely wears anything?" because it isn't normal for Sonic. I do this because in my IMAGINATION REALM, I visualize Sonic and Co. wearing some awesome clothes. If you guys don't want to visualize Sonic wearing clothes, you can do that yourself. So anyway without another thing to say, let's read!**

**SEASON 5 OF MLP! :D!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Issues**

* * *

**Sonic's POV**

**(Earth Side)**

After a few hours, Rainbow, Flare, Starlight, and myself started to walk around Equestrious (new name of the world). It was kind of awkward since Flare and Star were giving me some dirty, unwelcoming, disturbing looks. It seems like they DO hate me. Well, I can't blame them since I wasn't there throughout their "baby years". I still feel kind of guilty since I have sworn my true existence to secrecy from the start of my little "road trip". It seems Rainbow has done a really good job with that.

When we arrived at the restaurant, I just noticed something awesome. EVERYTHING has been revolutionized! The streets of Station Square has amazing tech now since the worlds has combined and it seems way more jam-packed on the streets. There were a few of people who were riding on Extreme Gears, flying cars, and other levitating things. I was kind of glad that everyone has gotten used to the three worlds combining. If people were not very amused that the world was like this today, I would have been feeling regret all over.

"So dad..." I heard Star start. I snapped my attention to her. "What were you doing while you were away on your 12 years of absence?"

Rainbow soon looked over to me with a worried face. What do I say? "OH I was just away training for 12 years straight getting used to be a prince and all!" No way! They can't know about that. It might change their lives for the worst. Besides, they might question me even deeper about it. I would just feel too embarrassed telling them the whole thing.

"Well, I was just on a road trip for a long time... Taking care of 'business'." I answered.

"What kind of BUSINESS?" Flare interrogated deeper.

"Uh..."

"Well?!" Both of them got in my face. My hand was sparking energy. Oh no not again!

"I just needed some time away from this place alright?!" I suddenly yelled hiding my hand behind my back. I didn't WANT to yell, but it something made me somehow do just that. Flare and Star just got angrier.

"Just some time away?! How dare you! You left us just to get away from us?! Do you even think about what you do and how it affects others?! Did you even think about us?! Did you think about your other friends?! DID YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT MOM?!" I was on the verge of confessing everything until Rainbow smacked Flare and levitated the two near an alley.

"WE need to TALK! NOW!" She yelled while the both of them had extremely worried faces. Wait, scratch that. Literally scared to death faces! I hope Dashie doesn't take it TOO far!

* * *

After a few minutes, we were sitting at our table abnormally silent. I just kept looking at their facial expressions, but they were all looking down at their own plates focusing on who-knows-what. I wonder what they talked about. I need to know. However, I need to break the ice.

"So Rainbow, I have a question," I asked.

"Yeah?" Rainbow then focused on me. Flare and Star still focused on their food which kind of bothered me.

"How long have you been fighting mutant animals?" I asked with a wonder-filled face.

"Oh yeah... We haven't told you the story about that. Well, Egghead was fighting us a few months after you left. He originally wanted to suck the power of the Chaos Energy from you, but when he learned that you wasn't there, he tried to bolt from the scene. The nerve of him! We all chased after him until we arrived at his base. We had to fight a lot of Egg Pawns, but we soon made it to the control room where he was planning something so cruel it made Fluttershy punch him into the ocean! Eggman had dumped atomic waste into the ocean just to get revenge for you leaving. Talk about anger issues..."

_"That's not the only issue here Rainbow...," _I thought.

"So how about you?" Rainbow questioned.

"..."

"Sonic?" I started to let the memories flood in once again.

"Uh, Dad? Are you okay?" I heard Star ask me. That cliff... I vowed to not forget them...

"SONIC! YOU HOME IN THAT HEAD OF YOURS?" Rainbow yelled in my ear.

"GAH! WHAT! WHAT!"

"Sonic, did something happen while you were out there?" Rainbow asked.

"...Yeah. Something did happen. It all happened like this..."

* * *

**Flashback**

_Sonic was just finished with a training session in the middle of a rain forest. It was the near end of Spring around this time and Sonic was just utterly hot._

_"MAN! Why does this place have to be so hot! I mean it is a rain forest, but this is ridiculous!" Sonic complained. Sonic had just reached a clearing somewhere near a so called hidden shrine a town's people had talked about. Sonic was just on his way there before he had a short training session since he hadn't had one in so long._

_"Ugh... Why does my life has to be so important? I wouldn't even care if I was just a regular pony at this point." Just then Sonic had sensed something. "Wait a second. Three large powers... That can't be good! Gotta hide! Fast!"_

_Sonic used an invisibility spell to seem like he wasn't there. After a couple of seconds, he saw a group of three walking in the direction he was going. He couldn't run since his speed would give him away since the tailwind would be too strong for it to be just a normal breeze._

_"Ugh... Alicia! How much longer will this trip take? This is so tiring!" One of the party members snapped._

_"Chill out! Don't you think this would have been faster if you had used your teleportation device!" Alicia retorted._

_"I already told you! The frequency of this forest is giving off to many weird signals! I would have used it if the situation was different!"_

_"Alicia! Byren! Stop fighting! We have enough problems as it is!" another member interrupted the arguement._

_"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry Chris! I just can't take this trip much longer," Byren apologized._

_"You and me both dude. You and me both." It seemed that the group was about to set off once again until the unexpected happened._

_"Achoo!" Alicia sneezed._

_"__Gesundheit," Sonic stated eyes widened afterwards._

_"Thank you-!" Alicia's eyes struck wide open until everyone's attention turned towards the voice. Alicia pulled out a dagger, Byren pulled out a spear, and Chris pulled out a long sword._

_"Show your__self!" Alicia yelled._

_"Aw man! Busted!" Sonic turned off his invisibility spell knowing he was caught. Alicia sprinted up to his throat with her dagger._

_"Why are you here following us you intruder!"_

_"Heh! I wasn't following you! I was at this clearing before you guys but then I sensed you guys coming. So I used an invisibility spell to cloak myself until you guys left, but I blew my own cover," Sonic explained._

_"Likely story... But you know you could have just talked to us," Byren pointed out._

_"Well, I like to keep myself away from society since I travel alone and ONLY alone!" Sonic announced._

_"At least we know you aren't an enemy. Name's Chris by the way," Chris greeted._

_"I already know your names, but my name is Sonic. Sonic Star." Everyone gasped._

_"Wait THE Sonic!? Oh your highness! We are SO sorry!" Byren apologized._

_"Don't worry. It's no big deal. And please don't call me your highness. It embarrasses me!"_

_"O-Okay."_

_"Anyway, Sonic why are you here?" Alicia wondered._

_"Well, I am looking for the legendary cave that is said to be super dangerous because of two reasons." Sonic explained._

_"Being?"_

_"One being so that I can train at this cave since it does sound dangerous. Two being that I want to discover the hidden treasure." The three looked among themselves. Then they all looked back in Sonic's direction._

_"Hey Sonic. We were all going in the same direction as yourself! So if you want some company, you can travel with us. It's your choice," Chris stated at last. Sonic then thought to himself for a moment._

_"Okay then. Let's go!" Sonic then grabbed everyone's hand and sped off to the cave._

_On the way there, Sonic took the time to see what the the others really look like. Alicia had a red cloak with an orange tank-top under it, blue jean shorts, orange/yellow hair, black boots, and red eyes. She looked about the age around 25, but a bit shorter than the average height. Byren had blond hair, black hoodie, yellow shirt, and black jeans and boots. He had lightning blue eyes and a lightning bolt necklace. Chris had a green cloak, hair, pants, and boots while he also had a yellow shirt underneath his cloak. He had forest green eyes which would seem to flicker sometimes. This bothered Sonic a bit since it kind of freaked him out.  
_

_"We're here! Brace yourselves for a full force brake!" Sonic hollered over the g-force in his face._

**(Song: Crossing Fields [Sword Art Online])**

_The group looked inside the cave with great determination. Sonic had a smirk on his face._

_"Sonic. How do you think this will go when we get the treasure?" Alicia asked._

_"Well, I don't really care all that much about the treasure so if you want, you guys can keep it. Though if it is something REALLY important, I would have to keep it with me. Okay?" The latter agreed. "Alright. Now let's head in."_

_They all nodded and slowly walked inside one by one in a single file. Sonic was in front, Alicia behind him, Chris behind her, and Byren in the back._

_"This place is giving me some really bad vibes guys..." Byren muttered._

_"It's alright dude. We got your back," Chris inwardly chuckled._

_"But I'm in the back..."_

_"Don't be a smart ass about it...," Alicia cussed._

_"Language!" Sonic scolded._

_"Sorry!" After a while of walking, they all encountered a dead end. This baffled Sonic so much, it almost made him explode of confusion._

_"What the what!?" Byren yelled. "How is it a dead end? So many people walked in here and never returned! This doesn't make any sense!"_

_"Don't have a nervous break down Byren. I think something we missed hasn't been noticed yet." Sonic then walked up to the wall to investigate it. He reached out his hand to towards the wall and felt immense magical energy on the other side. He proceeded until his hand didn't make contact with the wall of rock. However, his hand went right _through _the wall!_

_"Guys help!" Sonic fell right through the wall and fell down to a cliff side. The others soon jumped down after him. It seemed as if it was sunset on a cliff near the ocean._

_"This is so beautiful...," Alicia commented in awe._

_"Yeah I agree...," Chris added._

_"Guys! We got company!" They all looked forward to see a glowing crystal warrior holding a green sword in his right hand. Sonic was reminded of Caliburn when he saw the blade._

**_"HALT! WHO ARE YOU AND WHY DO YOU COME HERE?"_**

_"We seek the legendary treasure of this cave!" Byren answered._

_**"IF YOU WANT THE TREASURE..." **The warrior got into a battle stance. **"...YOU WILL HAVE TO GET PASSED ME TO GET IT!"**  
_

_"Alright then! Get ready guys!" Chris, Alicia, and Byren got into battle stances, but Sonic stood still._

_**"HMM? WHY DO YOU STAND STILL BLUE ONE? DO YOU HAVE THE WILL TO FIGHT?" **The warrior asked._

_"No. This is a test isn't it?" Sonic answered._

_"What? It is? How do you know?" Chris questioned Sonic's theory._

_"Think about it. If no one has returned from this place, and that crystal warrior asks what do they seek, wouldn't the only reason they would die is because they wanted the treasure not another reason?" Sonic explained. The warrior silently chuckled._

**_"SO IT IS TRUE. THE PROPHECY HAS BEGUN. THE PROPHECY OF THE BLUE GOD,"_**_ The warrior said._

_"Prophecy? What prophecy?" Sonic asked, but then the warrior started to glow._

**_"I AM SORRY. HOWEVER, THERE_** IS**_ NO MORE TIME FOR ME TO SPEAK WITH YOU. HERE."_**_ The crystal warrior gave Sonic his sword. **"YOU WILL NEED THIS MORE THAN I DO. FAREWELL BLUE BLUR."**_

_The crystal warrior disappeared into dust. Sonic looked at the blade and it's scabbard._

"I will cherish this blade in memory of this great crystal 'knight'" _Sonic thought._

_Sonic turned his attention to the three others. They all looked wide eyed at what just happened._

_"So awesome! You just got a free sword! That's awesome!" Alicia congratulated._

_"I wonder where the treasure is though," Byren wondered aloud._

_"Actually I think this sword is the treasure. It was the symbol of his warrior spirit after all. And who knows what Crystaleen can do!" All three of them grew confused._

_"Crystaleen?" Chris asked._

_"The name of my new sword. I kind of like nicknaming things and people."_

_"Oh. Makes sense."_

_"Well, then. I guess this is goodbye...," Alicia added in._

_"Yeah. Well, It was nice while it lasted right?" Sonic stated._

_"Right!" All three agreed._

_"I vow to meet you three again someday! I have to! It was just too fun with you guys!"_

_"We vow the same thing Sonic," Alicia blushed._

_"Alright then. Farewell my friends!" With that Sonic flew away from the cliff. He let a single tear fall off his face._

* * *

**Sonic's POV**

"And that is the end to my one tale." I just noticed everyone in the restaurant had been listening to the story I had to tell.

"Whoa. That is amazing! You met even more friends while you left?" One guy said.

"Man! How awesome can this guy get!?" Another yelled.

"Sonic, can we see this sword?" Rainbow asked.

"Sure Dashie. You all can see it." I focused on the image of my sword. Then, BANG! The sword suddenly materialized into my hand. It was a cyan colored sword with a medium-sized handle, big enough for two hands, and a hilt with half of an arch at an eighth of the blade (Pretty much like Kirito's Elucidator from SAO. Yes I am a fan now -.-'). Everyone stared in awe at the glowing blade of power.

"So beautiful! I think my eyes are crying tears of joy!" A lady cried.

"Man. I am hungry!" A voice yelled out. I swear it is so familiar. "Huh?! Sonic is that you!?"

"Alicia?!" I realized. She was wearing the exact same thing when I met her a year ago.

"It has been some time hasn't it!" We embraced each other knowing it HAS been a long time.

"Where are the others, Alicia?" I asked.

"Oh them...," She grew a disturbed face. "We disbanded just two months ago..."

"Oh no... that's terrible! Are you okay by yourself?" Star asked concerned.

"Why don't you sit down with us?" Dashie invited.

"Okay! That couldn't hurt!" She then sat down right with us when everyone started to leave our table.

After dinner, we all went over to Rainbow's house to sit down and have some ice cream. It was about 7:48 when we arrived. The place brought back so many memories. When I fist fell in love, when I returned to Equestria, and the battle for my home, for the whole world in fact. I was pretty much the protector of dimensions.

"Kirito... Asuna... Liz..." I heard Alicia mutter.

"What was that Alicia?" I wondered.

"Nothing So- actually you know what. Sonic can I talk to you in private?"

"Um, sure." We walked over into the kitchen and started talking near the stove. "So what do you need?"

"I actually have a favor to ask you..."

"Yeah?"

"Can you bring me home one day?" What a strange favor.

"Uh... okay? Where do you live?"

"In another dimension..." WHAT THE-

* * *

**A/N: WHOA WHOA WHOA! CHILL OUT SONIC! NO NEED TO CUSS TWICE IN ONE CHAPTER!**

**Sonic: Hey! You put this plot twist! Not me!**

**A/N: Anyway! Yes! As you can see, I put in a major plot twist ALREADY! There will be a LOT of references in this story! You will have to find them out yourself though.**

**Sonic: LAZY!  
**

**A/N: SHADDUP!**


	3. Scythe Prodigy

**Hi everyone! It's me again! I know it has been some time since I have posted another chapter and probably some of you probably forgot about me entirely. I just haven't really had enough time to myself. For the people that do remember me, congrats you have amazing memory! I have another chapter in store for you today! However, I want to ask something...**

**Sonic: Here it comes...**

**Me: I want you guys to decide if I should make a SonicXKatekyoHitmanReborn crossover next or a SonicXRWBY crossover (very consider RWBY since it is a nice anime :3).**

**Sonic: Woop there it is!**

**Me: Sonic shut up! I have no other ideas after this story!**

**Sonic: At least find another crossover!**

**Me: ...**

**Sonic: ...**

**Me: Piss off...**

**Sonic: Well, I guess there is another Shadow now...**

**Shadow and Me: Piss off Sonic... WAIT WHAT THE-!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Scythe Prodigy?**

* * *

**Me: Scythes~ AWESOMENESS ACHIEVED (cuz' scythes are awesome and no one can tell me otherwise :3)**

* * *

**Sonic's POV**

**(Equestrian Side)**

...

"Sonic?" No...

"Hey Sonic you okay?" This is not happening right now...

"Dad?" Please in my mom's name no...

**SMACK!**

"OW! What the heck Flare!" Flare had literally smacked my face so hard it sent me over the cloud gate at Rainbow's house. I can't believe _she, of all people, _is from another dimension! How can that be!

"Look Sonic. I can't really explain how myself but just hear me out and I-" All of a sudden I hear three things falling (don't ask how I know how many things were falling). I didn't have enough time to look since I just got knocked out by something REALLY heavy.

**About 2 hours later**

I can hear muffled voices, but two were unfamiliar.

_"Hey look! We didn't mean to fall on him! It was just random!" _A female voice shouted.

_"J-Just please don't hurt us! We don't even mean harm! Can't we just talk this out!?" _A male, yet cowardly, voice stuttered.

Suddenly I hear the shifting of feet. I start to open my eyes and I hear Rainbow say "Look he's waking up!" and I start feeling something on me. I had a blue and green ring on my hand and a royal blue box on my chest. I don't know why, but I was holding it to my chest, very desperately.

"Sonic? You okay?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah... what happened?" I asked groggily since I have a MASSIVE headache...

"Well these two decided to drop on your head...," Light mumbled, anger swelling. I look over to see who these two people were. The female, probably 15, has very dark red hair, silver eyes, a black battle skirt, black long-sleeved top, red cape, red belt, and black boots. Kinda reminded me of red riding hood...

"Hi there! I'm Ruby, Huntress of the dimension of Remnant!" Ruby exclaimed.

The other male, roughly 16 years old, has orange wild hair, orange eyes, an orange hood, a turquoise shirt, army green jeans, and white and orange sneakers.

"Hello. My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, but my friends call me Tsuna," Tsuna greeted with a bow. Both of them are from different dimensions? Just like Alicia over there. "We both are _very _sorry for falling on you!"

"It's alright. It wasn't your fault. So anyway, how did you guys get here?" I asked Alicia, Ruby, and Tsuna.

"Portals." Suddenly a little kid popped out of Tsuna's hood. He wore a black and orange tuxedo, a black and orange fedora, black pants, and black dress shoes. "A lot of random portals have been popping up and I think a lot more people from other dimensions are going to come here."

"But, why here?" Rainbow asked out of curiosity.

"I don't know myself." I think this kid is much older in reality. He may look and sound like one, but his demeanor and wisdom shows he is a grown man! Anyway how could this all happen? It just doesn't make any sense. Unless something is pulling all of these people here, there is no rational explanation for all this.

"Wait!" I exclaim. "I think I know!"

"And what would THAT be?" Flare asked impatiently.

"There are two godly power sources here: the Master Emerald and the Tree of Harmony. Unless these two energies came together, it could be enough to cause many rifts in time and space. This may be the reason why so many people from other dimensions are coming here!"

"How so?" Light questioned, still kind of confused from my explanation.

"The Master Emerald is the emerald that keeps the Chaos Emeralds, the emeralds I absorbed, in check, and it is an embodiment of pure chaos energy. The Tree of Harmony is a tree that is the origin of the Elements of Harmony, which we soon learned that the power of each element was absorbed by the user. That is an embodiment of pure harmonic energy. If chaos and harmony come together, it could be a disaster. Now the only question is _who _brought both powers together." Everyone sat in silence thinking of the situation at hand. There is only ONE person I can think of and that's-

**_"EGGMAN!"_** Rainbow Dash screamed to who-knows-what very angrily. The whole house, matter of fact probably the whole neighborhood of Cloudsdale shook.

"Dashie chill!" I yelled. She seemed to calm down a bit.

"You're right... I shouldn't yell like that, but how could HE do THIS?!" I am pretty pissed myself. However we can't go after Badly McNosehair untill everyone is ready. I told everyone this and they understood the situation. After a lot of backstories, I learned a lot like Silica is actually Alicia's name, and Ruby has a major responsibility as a Huntress to keep all evil out of her dimension known as the Grim, and Tsuna and his teacher, Reborn, are apart of the Mafia! I still kind of don't believe that, and I don't really believe that Tsuna is that strong, but I took Reborn's word for it that Tsuna is _very _strong, no matter how weak he looks on the outside. Soon, after a few minutes, Ruby had an idea.

"Sonic I have something to ask you!" I looked up after finishing a biscuit Light made, which was fantastic!

"What is it?"

"Can you show me your worth?" I raised an eyebrow to her.

"What do you mean?" Ruby soon got a look of seriousness.

"Think about it Sonic. If I don't know your strength, how will I know if you're weak or not? If you claim you are strong, then face me and defeat me!"

She brings up a good point. I sit for a minute and decide. I say "OK! I will beat you to prove I am strong!" and Ruby nods with a smile. The fight is on!

* * *

**(Earth Side)**

Ruby, Silica, and Tsuna start to call this "Trials". I am a bit worried since I have no idea of what these guys are capable of. I guess I will have to adapt to their fighting skill. I've trained for this kind of fighting anyway, so I shouldn't have a problem.

...

...

...

Right?

"OK this is how this is going to go!" We all got to our destination, the middle of the Central Park and Ruby started talking. "I will fight you first. If you beat me, then you fight Silica. If you beat her then your last opponent will be Tsuna! Got it?"

I nodded my head to show that I understood. She then said that our fight would begin in about five minutes. Ruby also mentioned I have to use a _scythe_. Where am I going to get a scythe! I began to panic, but Reborn calmed me down.

"Sonic, have you noticed that ring on your finger?" I glanced at the blue and green ring on my hand and I nodded. "That ring is known as a Vongola Ring. Vongola Rings hold an immense amount of power called Deathperation Flames. This ring is only 1 out of 8, and Tsuna has one too, the Sky Vongola Ring. This ring chose you as its bearer. Now, in order to open that box in your left pocket, you will have to visualize the flame and when the ring is lit, put the tip of the ring through the hole. This ring is very unusual though, since it was just found. No one knows its old bearer, but I have a feeling we will know one day."

"Thanks Reborn. That's pretty useful info but how will that help me during my fight?" I wondered.

"Maybe it has the weapon you need in order to fight. You never know!" Reborn suddenly jumped back onto Tsuna's shoulder, acting as if it was his pirch. I still don't really know half of the stuff Reborn mentioned, but I understood enough. Now the question is can I open it?

"OK Sonic! It's time!" Ruby shouted from across the park. Everyone in the park started to watch from afar, knowing that a fight was going to happen.

"Ruby! I just need a minute! Can you spare me that much time!?" I yelled back.

"Sure! But ONLY one minute!" Ruby responded.

OK... Visualize the flame... Visualize it...

_**Spark... Flicker...**_

My mind went blank. All I focused on was the flame. I know I can do it... I am so close!

**_FWOOSH!_**

Soon or later, _it _happened.

* * *

**(No POV)**

Everyone watched as Sonic's eyes went the same shade of blue as his hair and as his pupil disappeared. His hair flared a bit upwards and a royal blue/neon blue flame appeared on his forehead. A huge gust of wind picked up a lot of dust around our protagonists. As the dust cloud around everyone, you could see Sonic standing with a small animal on his shoulder. It had a small body, two wings, a dragon like wolf-like nose, a haircut similar to Sonic's, blue eyes, and the same fire on his small tail.

"Of course...," Reborn started. "There was a story of a man in the Mafia who used an unknown flame called the Wind Flame. He was a very mysterious fighter, but he fought honorably along side Primo, the first Vongola boss. Now I know his box name."

"What is it Reborn?" Rainbow wondered.

"Vento di Fenice. 'The Phoenix of the Wind' it translates from Italian." Sonic started to observe his little transformation. He felt calm and powerful at the same time. It felt as if his anger was tamed. He then had to think. How was he going to get a scythe. Then instinct took its place inside Sonic's mind.

_"Cambio Forma..." _Suddenly, the phoenix began to glow. It soon shifted itself into a sniper rifle.

"So he discovered its ability to transform so soon? This guy is a natural!" Tsuna complimented. The rifle had the Vongola symbol near the trigger, and it had a green targeting system within it. However, Sonic was the only one who could see it since he is the one controlling the box weapon.

**_"OK boss! I am ready to fire whenever you are ready! Or I can switch into three other weapon forms!" _**A boy's voice echoed within Sonic's mind. Sonic just guessed it was the voice of the phoenix.

_"Can you switch into a scythe?" _Sonic asked telepathically.

**_"I sure can! All you have to say is Cambio Forma: Stage Four!"_ **The phoenix responded.

"OK. Cambio Forma: Stage Four!" The sniper rifle soon changed into a large 7-foot scythe. It had the Vongola symbol near the tip of the weapon.

"Alright Sonic! Nice job! I honestly thought you couldn't find a scythe! I was just joking! Anyway since you have one now..." Ruby pulled a mechanism from her back and it soon took form of a gigantic scythe, just as big as Sonic's. "It's time to get serious!"

Everyone on the side lines face-palmed except for Sonic who stood not phased at all. While Ruby had a large smile, Sonic had a small one. It seemed Sonic hasn't been stripped of ALL emotion!

**Sonic vs. Ruby FIGHT START**

**(Fight Theme: Time to Say Goodbye ****[RWBY OP 2])**

"Fine then. Let's go then." Sonic and Ruby soon clashed at each other with great speed. In Sonic's mind he was surprised to see at what speed Ruby was moving at. Ruby was thinking the same as she was moving at her top speed. After a few more clashes, they stopped and waited for the other to make a move. Everyone on the sidelines were on the edge of their seats as they sat and watched this fight. Yes, somehow they found random seats to sit in. Soon, the rest of the gang, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Shadow, Rouge, and the rest of the Mane 7, arrived to see the fight. Many news helicopters arrived at the scene as well to catch all the action.

Then Sonic hears a small click. Sonic jumps out the way just in time to dodge at horizontal slash from Ruby. After the attack, he saw a sniper bullet fall to the ground. He started to put two and two together and found out something interesting about Ruby's weapon.

"I see," Sonic started. "Your weapon isn't what it seems is it?" Ruby looked at Sonic astonished composure lost.

"How did you?-"

"It's half sniper rifle isn't it? You also made it yourself didn't you?" Everyone looked at Sonic with wide eyes. How could he see all that at once?

"The eyes of a true master..." Tsuna and Reborn said in unison in shock.

"W-Well that's pretty... s-scary how you know that... how _do you _know that?!" Ruby muttered in complete insanity. Sonic started to think about that himself. His eyes never were _that _good. Were they?

Anyway, after seeing a large opening, Sonic rushed forward, overwhelming Ruby with non-stop attacks. Ruby soon got backed up into a corner as she felt herself losing her strength. Every attack Sonic threw at her seemed to get stronger every second. Sonic soon jumped to the air readying an aerial attack, but Ruby jumped along with him and the two started to clash once again. Cuts and scrapes were being made as the two hadn't stopped pushing each other to their limits, seeing each others strengths in the process. They both landed to the ground and Ruby began trying to snipe Sonic (lol), but Sonic's reflexes and speed began to work in unbelievable unison while dodging every single devastating shot. Ruby jumped forward starting to pinwheel her way to Sonic, and Sonic started to mimic Ruby doing a pinwheel attack along with her. The sound they made started to make a loud grinding noise of metal. Sonic was the one to backflip out of the clash, soon beginning to think it was about time to end it.

"What's wrong Sonic?! I'm back here!" Sonic didn't have to chance to look behind him as Ruby slashed his back, causing a deep gash in his back.

"Sonic!" As he began to fall, Sonic started to stop time unconsciously. He also began to glow as his wounds began to heal. Actually, it looked like the attack never even hit!

"Huh? What just- how?!" Ruby looked at the ground as she began to calm down. Sonic spoke nothing as the scythe began to be encased with Wind Deathperation Flames. The blade of the mechanical scythe began to grow as well.

"_**Special Attack: X-**_" Sonic springed into the air as day soon switched to a starry night. "_**Illumination**__**!**_"

Absolute devastation was caused the very earth below him as Sonic swung his scythe as a large slash of pure Deathperation Flames, Chaotic Energy, and Harmonic Energy was summoned from the scythe. Ruby could only watch as the earth was crumbled to oblivion and as the attack Sonic had created was sent at her.

_"So... this is the power of a god... I see your worth now Sonic Star!" _Ruby was engulfed in light so bright it illuminated the whole city. Those near the light needed to cover their eyes in order to not get blinded. When the light started to dim, all you could see was Ruby knocked out with little patches of burn marks. Sonic on the other hand powered down into his regular form with his box weapon deactivated. Everyone stared in awe of how much power Sonic had at his disposal. After about a few minutes, Tails walked up to Sonic who was currently standing with his left knee and with his right foot planted to the ground.

"Sonic? Are you alright?" Tails asked. Sonic's eyes were being blocked by his hair, but Sonic gave a light "Yeah I'm alright". As he began to get his balance again, Sonic stood as the audience looked at him with a small gasp.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Tails got a good look at Sonic face-to-face.

"I can't believe it! Sonic your eyes turned from green to magenta!" Sonic jumped a little at that and walked to a nearby puddle. His eyes indeed switched colors, and Sonic gave a slight sigh.

"I guess I have some explaining to do..."

* * *

**And that's a wrap! It took me some time but it's done! I will talk to you guys in the next chapter!**


End file.
